Morikaze Akiko
Morikaze Akiko (森風秋子 Morikaze Akiko) is a member of the Cures in Heartful Song Pretty Cure. She is a shy 14-year-girl and Sayaka's childhood friend. She is often seen practicing traditional Japanese dance as her family is descended from a long line of Kabuki actors and Enka singers. Akiko dreams of becoming a Enka singer. Akiko's alter ego is Cure Aria (キュアリア Kyua Aria), the Song of Tranquility whose theme color is green. She is represented by enka music. Appearance As a civilian, Akiko has shoulder length brown hair that is kept in two low braided twin tails with two green ribbons. She also has emerald eyes. Akiko wears a yellow blouse underneath a green long sleeved cardigan. She also wears a denim jean skirt. Around her hips, is a brown belt. She also wears dark brown ankle boots with white stockings that go over her knees. In the summer, Aria wears a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light green ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, and brown mary janes. As Cure Aria, her hair grows longer, and turns blonde. Her hair is tied in two low ponytails held with braids with a green bow with light green jewel encrusted in gold in the middle on top of her head. She wears a light green tank-top lined in gold with two green and gold straps on the corner of each torso, held with a gold button. The collar is green with gold, and attached to it is a light green shawl lined with green ruffles and a single emerald gem stud sewn to each strap above it. The chest is white with two green lines. it comes with a green tie. The light green skirt matches the top, with ruffles of green lining each pocket to match the petticoat. The belt is green and gold with small gold studs. Green miniature boots with a light green toe and cuff, each lined in gold. Along with a golden sole, lining, and diamond buttons. Also comes with white stockings with a green cuff lined in gold to match the skirt. She also wears green music note shaped earring that dangle Personality Akiko is a shy 14-year-girl and Sayaka's childhood friend. She is often seen practicing traditional Japanese dance as her family is descended from a long line of Kabuki actors and Enka singers. Akiko dreams of becoming a Enka singer. As a Cure, Aria becomes more brave and determined. She would never give up. History Becoming Cure Aria Relationships [[Hikami Sayaka|'Hikami Sayaka']]' '- Akiko's childhood best friend along being a fellow student council member. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up. [[Hihara Rosa|'Hihara Rosa']]' '- Akiko's teammate. They get along great despite the fact Akiko is sometimes overwhelmed by Rosa's outgoing personality. [[Morikaze Haruki|'Morikaze Haruki']]' '''and' Morikaze Natsuo '- Akiko's older brothers. Cure Aria '''Cure Aria' (キュアアリア Kyua Aria) is the alter ego of Morikaze Akiko. Just like her teammates, Cure Aria has the power of music, along with power over wind. Her voice is very hypnotic which she uses to confuse enemies. Unlike her teammates, She can generate shields and use them to protect her teammates or reflect the enemies’ attack. Her basic attack is Aria Breeze which is later upgraded to Aria Hurricane. Transformation Sequence Cure Aria Akiko holds up her Heart Mirror with her ring glowing a bright green. She then swipes the ring across the mirror shouting "Pretty Cure, Medley Start!". Music staffs wrap around her legs and body before exploding into green winds revealing her heels and outfit. She raises her arms to the side with musical staffs surrounding them with her gloves appearing in a explosion of green wind. Her hair then fades from brown to blonde before then getting put into a twin tails with a green bow appears on the top of her head, she then tilts her head to the side as green earrings appear. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself Attacks [[Aria Breeze|'Aria Breeze']]' - '''Cure Aria summons her Melody Mic before she draws a green circle before shouting the attack name as it starts spinning sending a tunnel of green wind at the opponent. [[Aria Hurricane|'Aria Hurricane']]' - Cure Aria summons her Melody Mic before she stands of one leg and begins to twirl. As she twirls faster green colored winds begin to surround her before stopping and shouting the attack name and sending the hurricane at the target. Etymology '''Morikaze (森風) - Mori '(森) means ''forest and '''Kaze (風) means wind. Together they mean forest wind. A reference to her powers over wind. Akiko (秋子) - means Autumn child Her name means "autumn child of the forest wind ". Cure Aria - ''a long, accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera or oratorio. Songs Sayaka's voice actress, ''Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko, who voices Yozora Seira, Satō Rina, who voices Hikami Sayaka, and Aina Kusuda, who voices Hihara Rosa. * [[Forest Fairy|'Forest Fairy']] * [[Emerald Breeze|'Emerald Breeze']] * Autumn's ChildAutumn's Child Duets * Rainbow Symphony '(''along with Hikasa Yoko, Satō Rina, and Aina Kusuda) * 'Music's Blessing '(along with Hikasa Yoko, Satō Rina, and Aina Kusuda) * '''Mirai (along with Hikasa Yoko, Satō Rina, and Aina Kusuda) Trivia * Cure Aria's design is somewhat based on the Lime Dream Coord from Aikatsu * Cure Aria is the fourth Cure who uses as wind as her power * Cure Aria is also the fourth green Cure over all * Cure Aria is the second green Cure to not have green hair. * Akiko's birthday is April 11th. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Aries * The Morikaze Siblings all have a kanji for a season in their name, Akiko's contains the kanji for "autumn", Haruki's name contains the kanji for "spring", and Natsuo's contains the kanji for "summer". Gallery Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters